Beautiful Answer
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: percakapan dua sahabat masa kecil di ruang kelas kosong yang berujung pada suatu kejadian tak terduga di masa depan. baca dan review ya... makasih banyak XD


**Disclaimer** : hak cipta One Piece jatuh pada Oda Eiichiro.

**Summary** : percakapan dua sahabat masa kecil di ruang kelas kosong yang berujung pada suatu kejadian tak terduga di masa depan.

**Warning** : AU, OOC mungkin

**Genre **: Friendship, Romance.

_"tulisan miring" flashback_

"tulisan normal" present day

**BEAUTIFUL ANSWER**

"_Hei Nami, aku dengar kau pacaran dengan Zoro?" _

"_Kau kan ada disana Luffy saat kami jadian? Oh! Kau belum membayar pajak jadianku yang nombok, Luffy."_

"_EEHH?! Mana ada orang yang ditraktir membayar orang yang mentraktir! Dasar Nami pelit!"_

"_Oh iya, tentu saja ada. Bukankah sudah kubilang kau hanya boleh memakan makanan dibawah 1000 yen, tapi kau malah makan lebih dari 1000 yen. __**Tepatnya**__... seratus ribu yen. __**Dan**__... bukankah yang menyetujui mentraktirmu itu Zoro tapi malah aku semua yang membayar pajak jadian itu. huft... __**dan kau berani mengatakan aku pelit**__."_

"_Shishishishi... habis aku lapar sekali waktu itu. baiklah aku akan membayarnya kalau aku sudah punya uang yang banyak hehehe..."_

"_Haaah... aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu, Luffy. sudah ya, aku mau pulang bareng Zoro dulu... Luffy! kau juga harus cari pacar biar kita bisa kencan bareng *tersenyum menggoda*"_

XXX

"_Nami, aku dengar kau putus dengan Zoro. Kenapa?"_

"_Habis aku capek. Masak aku terus yang bayar tiap kami kencan, dia selalu meminjam uangku tapi kalo ditagih alasannya sama sepertimu. Tapi Zoro masih mending karena dia benar-benar mencicilnya. Dan... dia bilang kalau kami lebih cocok berteman saja. ya, aku setuju saja."_

"_Hahahaha... jadi kau diputusin Zoro?"_

"_Hah... enak saja! kau tak dengar tadi aku bilang apa, jeez... tentu saja aku yang memutuskan. Lagipula Zoro sedang ingin fokus dengan klub kendonya. Dia kan kaptennya. Bagaimana denganmu, kenapa kau tak pernah berpacaran Luffy?"_

"_Shishishi... soalnya aku belum menemukan orang yang memberikanku makan gratisan."_

"_Jawaban apa itu...hahaha... yuk pulang, hujannya sudah berhenti tuh."_

XXX

"_Nami!"_

"_Ada apa Luffy? kau membuatku kaget saja, aku sedang mengerjakan jurnal kelas nih."_

"_Katanya kau pacaran sama Usopp ya?"_

"_Hah?! Kau tahu kan itu tidak benar, Usopp kan pacaran dengan Kaya-chan. Lagipula, Usopp adalah sahabatku. Sama sepertimu, kau mendengarnya darimana?"_

"_Satu sekolah membicarakannya, katanya karena kau ketahuan selingkuh dengan Usopp makanya kau diputusin Zoro. Sanji bahkan sampai berantem loh dengan Zoro gara-gara gosip itu."_

"_Kau kan tahu kalo Zoro dan Sanji bertengkar adalah hal yang biasa. Paling juga karena sikap Zoro terhadap Tashigi-senpai makanya mereka bertengkar. Yaah... Sanji-kun kan orang yang selalu membela kaum wanita terutama wanita cantik, jadi kalo dia melihat orang yang kurang sopan terhadap wanita, dia tidak akan tinggal diam."_

"_Shishishishi...*grrooowll* Namii... pulang yuk, aku lapar nih."_

"_Iya iya... sebentar lagi selesai. Kenapa kau tidak minta makan saja sama Sanji-kun?"_

"_Sudah tapi aku masih lapar. Sanji harus pulang cepat untuk kerja di resto keluarganya."_

"_Selesai. Hei Luffy, kau mau makan gratis tidak?"_

"_Tentu saja mau. Kau mau mentraktirku?"_

"_Ya dan tidak. sudah ikut saja, aku juga lapar nih belom makan."_

XXX

"_Nami, satu sekolah sedang membicarakanmu. Katanya kau menolak Sanji. Kenapa?"_

"_Iya... tidak apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin pacaran dulu untuk sekarang ini."_

"_Oh... apa karena kau belum move on dari Zoro?"_

"_Hah? Apa? Tentu saja bukan begitu! Aku hanya sedang tak ingin pacaran saja. daripada kau hanya duduk saja disitu, lebih baik kau membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaan sekolah ini. Aku yang mengerjakan jurnal kau yang membersihkan kelas."_

"_Buuuu... Nami ga asik ah."_

"_Nanti aku akan meminta Sanji-kun memberikanmu makanan gratis di restonya selama sejam gimana?"_

"_Oke!"_

XXX

"_Hei Luffy, terima kasih ya..."_

"_Sama-sama shishishishi... terima kasih buat apa ya Nami?"_

"_*bletak* ugh... merusak mood saja."_

"_Eh? Kenapa kau malah marah?"_

"_Sudah. Aku mau ke kantin."_

"_Nami~~"_

XXX

"_Nami~ kau sudah bangun?"_

"_Luffy?"_

"_Kau tadi pingsan. Sanji dan aku yang membawamu kesini, kau sudah baikan?"_

"_Ya. Sanji-kun mana? Katanya dia juga membawaku ke UKS?"_

"_Dia sedang diobati oleh Nenek dokter *bletak* *berdarah*"_

"_Luffy!"_

"_Dasar anak muda sekarang ini tidak ada yang sopan! Seenaknya saja memanggilku nenek."_

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu, nona?"_

"_Aku sudah jauh mendingan, dokter."_

"_Baguslah kalo begitu."_

"_Apa Luffy baik-baik saja dokter? Kepalanya berdarah gitu?"_

"_Nah... itu karena dia menabrak pintu UKS saat membawa kalian berdua."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Tenang saja. sebentar lagi juga dia bangun."_

XXX

"_Ah... jadi begini ya perasaan Luffy kalo aku punya pacar..."_

"_Apa kau kesepian, Nami, sahabatmu punya pacar sekarang?"_

"_Robin-sensei! Ah... tidak, tidak bukan begitu. Tentu saja aku senang akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang memberikannya makan gratisan tapi... ya... entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku ini."_

"_Aku bisa mendengarkan curhatanmu, tapi setelah kau menyelesaikan pelajaran tambahan sejarahku ini."_

"_Uh... iya, sensei."_

"_Nami! Kau belum selesai juga?"_

"_Hah? Bukannya kau sedang kencan, Luffy?"_

"_Iya tapi tidak jadi soalnya aku harus ikut remed sejarah shishishi... Zoro, Usopp, dan Sanji juga nanti datang."_

"_*berbisik* Robin-sensei, ini pasti ulahmu bukan?"_

"_*mengedipkan mata* menurutmu?"_

"_Jeez... terima kasih, sensei, tapi kau tidak perlu begitu."_

"_Hei Nami, Robin, apa sih yang kalian bisikkan daritadi?"_

"_Mau tahu aja urusan wanita. Sudah kerjakan saja remedialmu itu."_

"_Nami ga seru ah..."_

"_Biar saja. ayo cepat, Vivi kan mengundang kita semua makan malam di rumahnya hari ini."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Haaah...*mendesah berlebihan* kau kan pacarnya, Luffy, dan lagi... itu untuk merayakan hari jadi kalian yang seminggu. Kau... benar-benar lupa? Aah... kasihan Vivi."_

"_Shishishishi..."_

XXX

"_Luffy!"_

"_Oh Nami... ada apa? Kau seperti lihat hantu saja."_

"_Kau... apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

"_A-"_

"_Itu tidak penting sekarang. Luffy, kapan dan kenapa kau putus dengan Vivi?"_

"_Oh... itu... aku diputusin hehehe... dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kotanya. Jadi dia minta putus. Sudah sebulan ini kami putus."_

"_Kau yakin tidak apa, Luffy?"_

"_Ya... aku malah senang karena bisa bebas, ya bukan berarti aku ga bebas pas punya pacar. Vivi orang yang baik tapi kami sama-sama punya impian yang ingin kami perjuangkan karena itu kami memutuskan untuk berteman saja."_

"_Baiklah, sini biar aku saja yang mengerjakan jurnal kelas. Tulisanmu terlalu jelek, kasihan guru yang melihatnya."_

"_Hei!"_

"_Hahahaha..."_

XXX

"_Nami-chan, apa benar kau dan Luffy-kun dari kelas sains pacaran?"_

"_Hah? Aku dan Luffy? tidak sama sekali. Tidak mungkin kami berpacaran, Luffy dan aku hanya sahabat masa kecil. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"_

"_Yah soalnya kami dengar kalau kau menolak Sanji-kun dan putus dengan Zoro-kun itu karena kau suka dengan Luffy-kun. Kami dengar Luffy-kun putus dengan Vivi-chan karena kau, Nami-chan."_

"_Tidak, itu tidak benar. Mana mungkin seperti itu... kami hanya sahabat sejak kecil."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Oi Luffy!"_

"_Usopp?"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau dan Nami jadian? Uh... satu sekolah sedang membicarakan kalian. Katanya kau putus dengan Vivi karena kau membandingkannya dengan Nami."_

"_Eh?! Siapa yang bilang begitu? Aku tidak pernah membandingkan mereka berdua."_

"_Jadi... kapan kau jadian dengan Nami?"_

"_Nami adalah nakamaku, kau juga tahu itu Usopp. Mana mungkin kami jadian..."_

"_Ya aku tahu... aku juga ga bisa membayangkan kau menikah dengan Nami, Luffy."_

"_Shishishi... aku juga tidak bisa membayangkannya. Aku tidak yakin kalau..."_

"_Kyaa~~ Luffy-kun, jadi benar ya kalau kau dan Nami-chan dari kelas sebelah jadian. Kau bahkan bilang ingin menikah dengannya."_

"_Hei! Kubilang itu tidak benar, aku dan Nami adalah nakama. Tidak lebih dari itu..."_

XXX

_Sejak hari itu Luffy dan Nami tidak pernah terlihat berdua, kalaupun ada keduanya pasti anggota OSIS lainnya ada bersama mereka. Ngomongin soal OSIS. Luffy merupakan ketua OSIS di SMA mereka sedangkan Nami adalah bendara OSIS mereka. Usopp yang menjadi sekretaris OSIS, Zoro sebagai wakilnya dan Sanji adalah ketua seksi konsumsi. Robin dan Franky adalah guru penanggung jawab OSIS. Rumor yang beredar kalau mereka sedang bertengkar hebat gara-gara rumor mereka pacaran tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya, kini mereka sudah punya pacar masing – masing. Nami akhirnya menerima Sanji, sedangkan Luffy... sebenarnya masih belum jadi pacar tapi baru pedekate dengan guru baru di sekolah mereka, Hancock-sensei, meskipun yang pedekate itu adalah guru mereka._

"_Nami? Kau sendirian saja? kemana yang lain?"_

"_Luffy? oh... tidak. kayak kau tidak tahu saja, mereka kan sedang sibuk dengan klub masing – masing. aku juga mau pulang abis ini, kau sendiri ngapain kesini? Bukannya kau mau kencan dengan guru baru itu."_

"_Ya. ini juga mau pergi kok. Dah Nami..."_

"_Ya, dah..."_

"_Nami-san~~ apa kau sudah siap?"_

"_Ya, Sanji-kun. Ayo kita pergi..."_

XXX

"_Luffy~ lihat kali ini aku membawakanmu bento yang isinya makanan favoritmu semua 33~~"_

"_Oh Hancock, iya sebentar. Aku mau bicara sama Nami dulu tentang OSIS."_

"_Pergilah, Luffy. kita bisa membahas studi banding sekolah kita nanti. Malam ini kita kan ngumpul OSIS di resto Sanji-kun. Kau tidak lupa kan?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak! ya sudah kalo gitu aku makan siang dulu ya..."_

"_Iya iya... sudah sana. Kau menggangguku saja."_

"_*berlalu sambil mengambil udang tempura milik Nami*"_

"_Jeez... dasar perut karet." Gumam Nami lirih._

"_Nami-san~~ maaf aku telat. Aku harus menagih iuran di setiap klub dulu."_

"_Iya, gak apa-apa, Sanji-kun."_

XXX

"_Shishishishi... udah berapa lama ya kita tidak mengobrol berdua seperti ini, Nami."_

"_Ya... kelas ini terasa luas sekali kalau hanya aku disini."_

"_Eh? Bukannya kau sama Sanji."_

"_Kami sudah putus. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak sama Hancock-sensei, Luffy?"_

"_Apa kau mau aku dengan Hancock, Nami?"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Apa kau lebih suka kalau aku dengan Hancock?"_

"_...itu terserah kau saja, kan kau yang punya perasaan padanya..."_

"_Kalau begitu, apa tidak apa kalau kita tidak pernah mengobrol seperti ini lagi, Nami?"_

"_Tidak mau. Aku mau kita seperti dulu..."_

"_Aku juga. Aku merindukan Nami..."_

"_Aku juga... hei Luffy, ayo kita ke Baratie... Sanji-kun mengundang kita semua makan gratis di restonya."_

"_*bergegas keluar kelas* Nami, apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo!"_

"_Iya iya... tunggu dulu."_

XXX

"_Nami!"_

"_Nami-san!"_

"_Luffy! sanji-kun! Kemana Zoro dan Usopp juga Kaya dan Vivi?"_

"_Usopp nanti nyusul sama Zoro. Kaya sudah di bus soalnya dia lagi ga enak badan, bersama Vivi. Hahaha... Zoro benar-benar payah, sudah kelas tiga masih bisa tersesat."_

"_Kau itu sama saja!" kompak Nami dan Sanji._

"_Ya sudah, kita tunggu di bus saja. aku khawatir dengan Kaya dan Vivi."_

"_Chopper bersama mereka jadi tidak apa."_

"_Nami-san benar, aku juga khawatir sama Kaya-chan."_

_._

_._

"_*bletak* *dzink* kalau kau sudah di bus, bilang dong. Kami menunggumu daritadi."omel Nami dan Sanji._

"_Tch... salah sendiri kalian telat." Ngeles Zoro._

"_Hiii..." gidik Usopp bersembunyi dibalik Luffy._

"_Hahahaha..."_

XXX

"_Haaaa...*menghela nafas* aku yakin aku pasti akan merindukan kelas ini."_

"_Shishishi... kau benar Nami. Aku tidak bisa lagi mencuri bento teman-teman sekelas kita lagi hahaha..."_

"_Hahaha... ya benar. Ah! Mereka belum membayar hutang mereka padaku."_

"_Ah! Benar juga... hari ini aku janji pada Sanji untuk jadi juri duel antara Sanji dan Souma."_

"_Sampai ketemu besok, Luffy." pamit Nami bergegas keluar kelas._

"_Shishishi... sampai jumpa lagi Nami." Balas Luffy meninggalkan Nami menuju makan gratis aka duel Sanji-Souma._

XXX

"_Luffy, aku pasti akan sangaaat merindukanmu."_

"_Shishishi... kalo aku pasti akan lebih merindukan masakan Sanji."_

"_Haaa *menghela nafas panjang* aku tahu kau pasti bilang begitu. Aku juga pasti akan merindukan Chopper dan Usopp."_

"_Aku juga akan merindukan omelanmu Nami..."_

"_Kau membuatku terdengar seperti emak-emak saja, Luffy."_

"_Hahahahaha... itu sepertinya cocok untukmu, Nami-obahan."_

_*bletak*_

"_Hahahaha...ha... aku juga akan merindukan jitakanmu ini. Serius deh kau itu cewek terbarbar yang pernah kukenal."_

"_Dan kau cowok ter-gak peka yang pernah kukenal."_

"_Shishishi... makasih atas pujiannya, witch."_

"_Oh... sama-sama, dobe."_

XXX

Sejak kelulusan mereka, kedua sahabat sejak kecil itu tidak pernah bertemu lagi. keduanya sibuk kuliah di tempat masing-masing. Luffy mendapatkan rekomendasi di Amazon Lily Institute, tapi karena itu khusus wanita, Luffy ditempatkan di cabang mereka di Rusukaina. Zoro memilih untuk belajar ilmu pedang di dojo milik Mihawk. Usopp mendapatkan rekomendasi di Sekolah Tinggi Ilmu Botani di Boin Archipelago. Chopper dan Kaya melanjutkan ke Universitas Grandline, keduanya merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran. Sanji? Pria itu benar-benar memprihatinkan, dia mendapatkan hukuman dari Zeff, dia dikirim ke Kammabaka Kingdom, sebagai koki di klub malam itu. itu karena Sanji merayu salah seorang wanita simpanan dari pejabat East Blue, sehingga Baratie terancam ditutup. Karena itu Zeff menghukumnya. Robin dan Franky, guru penanggung jawab mereka itu melanjutkan studi mereka di tempat berbeda.

Dan Nami... wanita itu melanjutkan studinya di Wheatheriea University. Nami mengambil mayor Meteorologi dan minornya Oseanologi. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sanji, Nami dikelilingi oleh Profesor tua yang sudah ahli dalam bidang masing – masing. yah, dia memang ingin belajar disana bukan untuk mencari jodoh jadi Nami tetap menikmatinya.

"**Headline News! Juara Tinju Nasional Portgas D. Ace Ditembak Mati Karena Melawan Petugas!" **

"Apa-apaan berita ini? Tidak mungkin Ace melakukan hal seperti itu. Luffy! iya, aku harus menghubungi Luffy."

Tut...tut...tut...

Berkali-kalipun Nami mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya itu namun tidak juga tersambung. Nami akhirnya menghubungi Usopp dan Chopper juga Zoro dan Sanji tapi mereka semua juga sama. Mungkin mereka berpikiran sama seperti Nami, bahkan Robin dan Franky saja juga tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Hei hei hei Nami-san, apa kau tidak apa? Kau terlihat pucat. Waaaa~~!"

"Haredas, aku mau pulang dulu. Sahabatku sedang berduka cita, aku ingin berada disampingnya."

"Tapi kita sudah _take off_."

"Aku bisa turun melalui _emergency door_ dan menggunakan parasut."

TRING

"Grup Notifikasi... hmm... Luffy." gumam Nami agak keras. "EH?!"

"Ada apa Nami-san?"

"!"

"Hiii..."

XXX

"Hei Nami! Kau dengar berita tidak?"

"Maksudmu tentang Luffy yang menikah dengan Hancock?"

"Ya. wow... aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka benar-benar menikah."

"Itu tidak benar. Luffy sendiri yang mengatakannya di grup chat."

"Ah! Jadi tidak benar?! Ugh...di Boin tidak dapat sinyal internet jadi aku hanya bisa mengandalkan koran dan majalah yang ada disana."

"Berarti kau belom tahu kalau seminggu dari sekarang kita bertemu di tempat biasa?"

"Nah... kalo itu aku tahu. tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Luffy berhasil selangkah lebih maju dibanding kita dalam menggapai impiannya. Aku dengar dia berhasil mengalahkan juara bertahan selama lima tahun berturut-turut."

"Yah... Luffy memang selalu selangkah lebih maju dibanding kita semua."

XXX

"Halo nona cantik, apa aku boleh duduk dikursi kosong sampingmu?"

"Usopp!"

"Hahaha... kau terlihat... sangat berbeda Nami."

"Kau melihat ke arah mana?!*menjitak Usopp* kau sudah bertemu dengan yang lain?"

"Belum. Apa Robin dan Franky akan datang juga ya?"

"Tentu saja. bahkan guru musik kita, Brook, juga datang. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau mereka itu adalah guru kita."

"Hahaha iya. Luffy tak pernah memanggil mereka dengan sebutan sensei, kan? Akhirnya kita jadi ikut memanggil mereka tanpa embel-embel sensei."

"Ya... kau benar. Dan satu sekolah juga jadi memanggil mereka tanpa sensei. Oh apa kau ingat saat Sanji-kun menyatakan cintanya pada Robin dan dibalas dengan kata-kata "Kau terlalu muda untuk itu" dan setelah itu dia dan Zoro bertengkar hingga disetrap oleh Garp-san bersama Luffy, lalu Luffy mengatakan kenapa aku juga kena hukuman, kek. Yang dijawab dengan..."

"Karena kau adalah ketua mereka. Hahahaha..."

"Nami! Usopp!"

"Chopper!"

"Chopper! Huh... kau tidak bersama Kaya?"

"Kaya sedang jaga, soalnya ini bagian dia jadi dokter jaga bersama Law."

"EH?! Law, Trafalgar Law, dokter bedah terkenal itu?!"

"Iya. Dia juga jadi dosen kami waktu kami kuliah hehehe..."

XXX

"Hahaha... apa-apaan penampilanmu itu, Sanji." Tawa Luffy pun pecah seketika melihat penampilan Sanji yang tidak seperti _host_ lainnya.

"*speechless karena ketawa*" tawa Zoro pun membahana memenuhi isi bar Shakky.

Tentu saja itu mengundang geraman dari Sanji yang berujung pada pertengkaran Juara Kendo Nasional dan Koki Terkenal itu.

"Yohohoho... kau terlihat cantik dengan penampilan seperti itu, Sanji-san." Goda Brook.

"Aku setuju, Brook." Timpal Robin.

"Aw... yeah." - Franky

"Pfftt...bwahahahaha... apa-apaan penampilanmu itu Sanji?" tawa Usopp dan Chopper melihat Sanji.

"Namwii-swhann~~~" seketika Sanji pun menghampiri Nami namun terhenti ketika Nami melihatnya dengan tatapan iyuuh.

"Halo Sanji-kun, i see... you really change a lot huh.*" Sapa Nami.

"Na..mi-san..." gagap Sanji.

"Bwahahahahahaha..." tawa Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, dan Chopper pun semakin pecah.

XXX

"Nami, siapa dia? pacar barumu?" kepo Usopp.

"Hah? Yang mana?"

"Itu, pria yang tadi bicara padamu."

"...apa kau serius bertanya tentang itu, Usopp?" jawab Nami dengan ekspresi campur sari, muka datar yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Bukan, Usopp. Kalau pria itu pacar baru Nami, Nami tidak akan berbicara seperti itu padanya. Ya kan Zoro, Sanji?"

"Hah? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" sahut Zoro acuh.

"Ya! tentu saja! mana mungkin Nami-san pacaran dengan orang seperti itu,-" jawab Sanji sebelum...

"Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari _cross-dresser_ sepertimu." Potong Zoro yang memancing keributan dengan Sanji, lagi.

BLETAK DUAK

"Hentikan! Atau kalian mau aku _charge_ dengan hutang yang banyak. Dan aku tidak punya pacar sama sekali."

"Ehem... bagaimana kalau-"

"Maaf Sanji-kun, tapi aku sedang tak ingin pacaran dulu."

"Hahahaha..." tawa Zoro dan Usopp yang berakhir dengan Usopp yang terpental dan Zoro yang menangkis dengan pedangnya.

"Itu tidak seperti kau, Nami. Ada apa?" tanya Luffy.

"Oh... tidak apa Luffy. Yah, ini bukan saatnya main-main lagi seperti saat kita sekolah dulu."

"Hmm..."

"Luffy~~! Lihatlah makanan ini." Hancock langsung menghampiri Luffy dengan membawa segerobak makanan macam-macam masakan terutama daging.

"Daging!"

"AH! Sanji membatu, dokter mana dokter..." panik Chopper.

"Kau dokternya!" koor Zoro dan Usopp.

XXX

Pertemuan mereka untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka berpisah itu seolah tidak pernah terjadi, setelahnya mantan pengurus OSIS sewaktu mereka sekolah itu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing – masing. Chopper memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Sanji dan Nami membuka usaha resto apung. Ya, Sanji dan Nami bekerja sama membuka usaha restoran cabang Baratie sebagai konsep resto apung meski kenyataannya adalah Sanji meminta Franky untuk memodifikasi kapal yang ia beli agar bisa menjadi restoran. Selain restoran, ada juga ruangan praktek untuk Chopper dan ruangan khusus Nami untuk membuat peta.

"_Nami-san, aku tahu aku mengatakan semua itu tapi apa kau yakin ingin bersamaku?" _

"_Ya. aku menginvestasikan semua uangku untuk menaruh saham di restoranmu karena aku tahu aku tidak akan rugi."_

"_Kau tahu kan bukan itu maksudku, Nami-san."_

"_Sanji-kun, suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali. pada saat itu datang, aku ingin bisa lebih siap untuk menyambutnya."_

"_Ya, kalau itu maumu, Nami-san. Aku sangat senang bisa bersamamu lagi, Nami-san, ya meskipun ada Chopper juga sih."_

"_Hei! Kau membuatku seperti pengganggu saja, Sanji."_

"_Chopper kan dokter yang hebat, wajar saja kalau aku mengajaknya bersama kita."_

"_Uh Nami... emang kau pikir aku akan senang dengan pujianmu itu."_

"-_-"_"_

"Sanji-kun, meja nomor dua memesan dua okonomiyaki dan es serut spesial tiga." Ujar Nami memecahkan lamunan Sanji.

"Ini pesenannya, Nami-san." Sanji menyerahkan pesanannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Sanji-kun."

"Sanji, tiga meteor rice dan lima firework juice." Ujar Chopper.

"Ini pesenannya, Chopper."

"Terima kasih, Sanji."

.

.

.

.

"Haah... aku lelah sekali. Untung saja ada kau, Chopper."

"Nah... untungnya anak itu tidak apa-apa."

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Nami-san, Chopper. Ini camilan untuk kalian."

"Tapi melihat anak itu aku jadi ingat Luffy dan Ace, saat kita pelatihan OSIS di resort punya Vivi. Mereka berdua juga saking bersemangatnya untuk berenang di laut, mereka tidak pemanasan sampe akhirnya tenggelam. Hahaha..." kenang Chopper sambil memakan camilannya.

"*tersenyum* Luffy memang tidak pernah memetik pelajaran." Gumam Nami.

"Nami-san, Chopper, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke festival malam ini." Ajak Sanji.

"Ayo!" sambut Chopper antusias.

"Ayo."

XXX

"Nami! Sanji! Chopper!"

"Luffy?! Zoro? Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Nami.

"Kami ada pertandingan di area ini. Usopp juga datang, tapi dia lagi bersama Kaya." Jawab Luffy.

"Yohohoho... ternyata kalian disini juga." Sapa Brook, dibelakangnya Robin dan Franky.

"Shishishi... geng kita sudah lengkap sekarang. Ayo kita taklukkan festival ini."

"Hei Luffy, Usopp bilang dia dapat tempat untuk kembang apinya."

"Oke."

.

.

.

"Heeeiiii... disini!" seru Usopp menepuk tempat yang ia siapkan bersama Kaya.

BOOOM CTAR DUARR

"Hati-hati Nami-san."

"Terima kasih, Sanji-kun."

"Chopper, kau punya salep tidak... kaki Nami-san sepertinya lecet karena geta ini."

"Ada... ada... sebentar."

"Terima kasih, Chopper."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben kau tidak ikut mereka untuk cari makan, Luffy. tidak seperti kau saja."

"Uangku habis membeli makanan tadi. Bagaimana dengan kakimu, Nami, apa sudah mendingan?"

"Ya. Usopp dan Franky sudah mengakali getaku biar lebih nyaman. Kau tidak bersama Hancock, Luffy?"

"Hancock? Tentu saja tidak. dia kan hanya temanku saja. bagaimana denganmu, Nami? Apa kau balikan lagi dengan Sanji?"

"Tidak. kau tahu kan, Sanji-kun, dia memang perhatian terutama sama cewek."

KRONYONG KRONYONG (bunyi perut kalo kelaparan)

"Pfft... sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini. Ayo, aku traktir tapi tidak lebih dari seratus yen."

"Buuu... Nami pelit. Ya sudahlah... tapi kau tidak akan menagihnya lagi kan?

"Iya, tidak. kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Tidak jadi kutraktir."

"Eh?! Iya, mau. Sebentar, itu ada Zoro."

"Hei Zoro, jagain lapak kita ya!"

"Iya iya... sudah sana."

XXX

"Nami-saaan~~~ aku kembali lagi~~~ cih, ternyata kau marimo, kemana Nami-san?"

"Kencan dengan Luffy."

"Oh...*menyalakan rokok* si dobe itu masih belum menyadarinya juga, bukan?"

"Haaah... mereka berdua itu benar-benar payah... kenapa mereka tidak langsung menikah saja. terlihat jelas kalau mereka saling suka sejak kita masih sekolah. Itu juga yang membuat kalian berdua putus dengan Nami bukan?"

"Nah... aku tidak sanggup bayar hutang." Sahut Zoro.

"Jadi apa yang Nami katakan itu benar. Kau itu yang paling parah, Zoro." Balas Usopp sweatdropped.

"Yah... untuk kasusku, Nami-san yang memutuskanku."

XXX

"Luffy, nih untukmu."

"Apaan ini, Nami?"

"Itu jimat keberuntungan. Aku dengar kuil ini sangat ampuh. Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja dan akan menang tapi ya apa salahnya *tersenyum*"

"Tapi kenapa topi jerami?"

"Entahlah. Ayo kita kembali, Luffy."

"Shishishi... terima kasih, Nami."

XXX

"Kemana Kaya, Usopp?" tanya Nami.

"Pulang. Dijemput Merry."

"Dimana kalian menginap?" tanya Chopper.

"Di... Oi Usopp, dimana kita menginap?"

"Hah? *loading* AH! Aku lupa konfirmasi ke hotel *menelpon resepsionis hotel**berubah pucat* Luffy, Zoro, sepertinya kita harus menjadi gelandangan. Tidak ada satupun kamar yang tersisa."

"Yah, apa boleh buat kalo begitu. Ya begitulah Chopper." Jawab Luffy.

"Jangan cuma bilang "Ya, begitulah Chopper". Kalian ini selalu saja begitu...haah..." omel Nami menjitak Luffy.

"Kalian menginap saja di resto kami." tambahnya menghela nafas lelah.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Robin-chan? Apa kau mau ikut kami?"

"Dengan senang hati, Sanji. Aku, Brook, dan Franky sudah camping selama seminggu ini di area ini."

"Aw... kau membuatnya terdengar seperti kau terpaksa melakukannya, Robin."

"Yohohohoho... aku bahkan dikerubuti nyamuk membuatku semakin kering..."

"Ya ampun..."

XXX

"Oh iya Franky... mumpung kau ada disini, aku ingin kau memperbaiki dan menambahkan beberapa ruangan disini." Ujar Sanji menunjukkan ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Oke. Oh... kau menambahkan ruangan untuk wine."

"Ya. aku juga membuat ruang penyimpanan, tapi sulit untuk mengatur suhu ruangannya. Karena itu aku memintamu untuk memperbaikinya dan menambahkan ruangan lainnya. Untuk penyimpanan daging segar."

"Oh... baiklah, akan kuusahakan."

XXX

"Wow... Chopper, lihat ada kebun jeruk di dalam ruangan."

"Waaa~~~ Luffy, jangan! Ah... Nami bisa marah kalau jeruknya diambil."

"*menjitak Luffy* tidak apa, Chopper. Kali ini aku- hei Luffy, makanya kalo tidak suka jangan diambil. Kenapa kau memuntahkan jerukku?!" marah Nami.

"Tapi jeruknya ga enak, pahit dan asam. Benar-benar tidak enak."

ASFGHJ! #$%?

"Ah... Luffy!"

"Kau masih saja barbar seperti bia-"

"Zoro! Hei Nami, kenapa kau menghajar mereka berdua sampe babak belur begini, besok kan mereka harus bertanding."

"Kalau begitu saja mereka sudah K.O berarti mereka ga pantas dapat gelar juara."

"Fufufu... senang rasanya bisa bersama kalian lagi, kalian tidak pernah berubah sejak SMA."

"Hehehehe... aku juga senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi." aku Chopper tersipu.

XXX

"Sanji, apa-apaan ini, kenapa makanan untuk kami berbeda sekali dengan Nami, Robin, dan Chopper."

"Tentu saja karena Nami dan Robin kan seorang wanita. Mereka harus mendapatkan nutrisi yang sempurna, dan Chopper... itu karena dia pengecualian." Padahal bukan karena itu, karena Nami pernah menyuruhnya menggunakan pakaian terlarang itu saat dia membedakan masakan untuk Nami dan Chopper. Bahkan jika mengingatnya sampai detik ini, Sanji selalu bergidik ngeri...

"Yohohohoho... terima kasih, Sanji-san, baru kali ini aku memakan makanan seenak ini lagi."

"Suupeeer sekali. Kami bertiga hanya mimum dan makan masakan minim saja... aw..."

"Fufufu... itu pengalaman yang berkesan."

"Itu karena mereka hanya memberikan Robin saja makanan yang enak sedangkan kami tidak." protes Franky.

XXX

"Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, kalian tidak mau ikut kami... ayolah..."

"Chopper, ini tidak seperti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. mereka harus bertanding..."

"Tapi Nami, Sanji, kita baru bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama."

"Tenang saja, Chopper. Kami pasti akan menemui kalian lagi shishishi... dan Nami, lihat saja, aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini lagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Ya, lebih baik kau melihat kami memenangkannya, Nami."

"Oke. Lihat kan Chopper, kita masih bisa bertemu mereka."

"Hehehe... iya."

XXX

BRAKK

Semua itu terjadi tanpa bisa dihindari. Semua mata tertuju pada arena tanding _kick boxing_ itu, tubuh Luffy terhempas ke lantai. Dia mengerang kesakitan memegang kakinya. Lawan tandingnya, Kurohige, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Itu jelas-jelas kecurangan. Luffy sudah dipastikan akan menang sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Chopper dan Nami berlari ke arena namun dihentikan Usopp sebelum memasuki ring, dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu Luffy meminta wasit melanjutkan pertandingannya. Dengan tertatih Luffy pun melanjutkan pertandingannya namun lagi-lagi Kurohige berbuat curang. Luffy pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Pertandingan dihentikan dengan didiskualifikasinya Kurohige membuat Luffy menang secara _default_.

Disisi lain gedung, Zoro juga sedang bertanding melawan juara Kendo dari Wano namun sayang, Zoro bernasib sama dengan Luffy. Dia menang secara _default_ karena lawannya ketahuan _dopping_.

XXX

"Oi Luffy, Zoro, sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu? sudahlah... te-"

"Kau tidak mengerti Usopp!" kompak keduanya kembali bermuram durja.

"Karena aku tahu rasanya makanya aku bisa move on dengan cepat dan menjadi lebih kuat."

"Tetap saja!" kompak keduanya.

BLETAK BLETAK

"Sampai kapan kalian bersikap seperti itu? kalian kan sudah menang."

"Te-"

"Iya, aku tidak mengerti perasaan kalian! Terus kenapa? Apa salah kalo sebagai teman aku mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua. Apalagi kau, Luffy... apa kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku melihat kau seperti itu, aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu T_T."

XXX

"_Zoro, sikapmu itu kenapa dingin sekali terhadap Nami?"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Meskipun kalian pernah pacaran-"_

"_Kami tidak pernah pacaran, Usopp."_

"_Eh?!"_

"_Itu hanya pura-pura saja, dari awal Nami dan aku tidak pernah pacaran. Nami ingin tahu reaksi Luffy jika dia punya pacar makanya dia menyuruhku untuk pura-pura berpacaran dengannya."_

"_Ah... pantas saja, kau sama sekali tidak perhatian dengannya."_

"_Tsk... kau saja yang tidak tahu. aku punya caraku sendiri untuk menjaganya, biar bagaimanapun Nami adalah sahabat baikku."_

"_Ah... jadi Sanji dan Nami juga pura-pura ya..."_

"_*bam* kau mengatakan sesuatu, Usopp?"_

"_Ti-tidak... aku hanya... hiii... Zoro, tolong selamatkan aku."_

"_Aku dan Nami-san benar-benar jadian. Awalnya dia memang menolakku tapi setelah Luffy dan Hancock-chan jadian, dia pun menerimaku. Dia pasti terharu karena melihat perjuanganku mendapatkan hatinya.*tersenyum bangga*"_

"_Ngarep aja lo."_

"_Oh. Kau mau berantem."_

XXX

"_Hei Nami, apa kau sudah menemukannya?"_

"_?"_

"_Jawaban yang kau cari..."_

"_Oh... entahlah... aku masih belum menemukannya. Apa kau tahu Luffy?"_

"_Shishishi... tidak juga."_

"_Luffy, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menemukan jawabannya sebelum aku."_

"_Memberitahumu."_

"_Kalau begitu... tolong ya... *tersenyum*"_

"_Serahkan saja padaku, Nami. Kita kan nakama shishishishi..."_

XXX

"Akhirnya hari ini datang juga." Gumam Usopp.

"Aku masih tidak menyangkanya." Timpal Chopper.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau mereka berdua saling menyukai dari awal aku melihat mereka tapi..." sambung Kaya.

"Siapa yang sangka kalau Luffy duluan yang melamarnya." Tutup ketiganya kemudian tertawa.

"Oh Usopp, Chopper, Kaya, Robin, Franky, Brook, hah? Dimana Zoro?" sapa Luffy.

KYAAA

"Oke, jadi Zoro nyasar ke ruang ganti wanita." Simpul Usopp yang membuat mereka kecuali Luffy dan Robin sweatdropped.

"Oh. Kurasa dia terkena tendangan Sanji dan pukulan Nami. Haaah... dari sekian banyak tempat kenapa malah di tempat itu dia nyasarnya."

"Tch... ada dengan wanita-wanita itu, main hajar saja. dasar barbar..." gumam Zoro.

"Ugh... kenapa aku ikut kena hajar padahal aku kan sudah menyelamatkan mereka dari Zoro." Keluh Sanji yang lebih parah kondisinya dari Zoro.

"Hahahaha... ada apa dengan kalian berdua, Sanji, Zoro?"

"Itu pasti karena kau sengaja mengintip mereka, Sanji-san, dan... Sanji-san, apa warna celana dalam-"

CTARR

"Ugh... sakit banget pasti tuh." Batin para lelaki yang hadir disana.

XXX

"_Oi... jangan lari!"_

"_Luffy, tangkap anak itu!"_

"_Oi... pencuri! Jangan lari!"_

"Kau sudah siap, Nami-san?"

"Iya, Sanji-kun. Terima kasih atas semuanya, Sanji-kun. Maafkan aku-"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Nami-san. Aku tahu sejak awal kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama sebagai _partner_."

"Haha... kau mungkin benar, tapi tetap saja... aku sudah sering membuatmu repot, Sanji-kun."

"Nami-san, kau adalah wanita terindah yang pernah kutemui. Takkan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, jadi suatu kehormatan bagi pria sepertiku ini untuk dibuat repot olehmu Nami-san. Dan lagi... aku bisa berjalan berdua dengan menujunya itu bukan hal yang buruk juga."

"*menangis haru* sekali lagi terima kasih, Sanji-kun. Aku sungguh beruntung bisa mengenal pria sepertimu."

"Sama-sama, Nami-san. *tersenyum sambil menyeka airmata Nami*"

_BRUAK_

"_Bu Guru, Nami melakukannya lagi!"_

"_Ada apa, Nami-chan? Kenapa kau mendorong Aki-chan?"_

"_Tapi dia menghina ibuku, Mizuki-sensei. Dia menghina Bellemere karena kami miskin."_

"_Mizuki-sensei, Luffy dan Ace berulah lagi."_

"_Sekarang kenapa lagi dengan dua anak itu?"_

"_Mereka mencuri makanan di kantin lagi, sensei."_

_._

_._

"_Kau!"_

"_Luffy, Ace, jangan berisik atau hukuman kalian akan ibu tambah!"_

"_Nami, kau juga jangan berisik. Aduh... apa yang harus kulakukan pada kalian ini."_

"Oi Zoro, bangun woi... Zoro... Nami dan Sanji sudah datang tuh." Bisik Usopp sedikit keras.

"Apa sih Usopp? Berisik banget."

DZONX

"Kau mau mati hah?" dimulailah pertengkaran Sanji dan Zoro.

"Shishishi... Nami, kau terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun itu."

"Tidak seperti kau saja memujiku seperti itu, Luffy."

"_Kau? Sedang apa kau disini?"_

"_Renternir itu menagih kalian lagi ya..."_

"_Itu bukan urusanmu. Minggir... aku mau kerja paruh waktu dulu."_

"_Nami!"_

"_Ada apa Luffy?"_

"_Aku pasti akan menghajarnya."_

"_Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Anak kecil seperti kita ini mana bisa apa melawannya."_

"_Bisa. Percaya padaku, aku pasti menghajarnya."_

"Ya, aku bersedia."

"Monkey D. Luffy, apa kau-"

"Shishishi... aku bersedia, ice-ossan."

"Baiklah. Kalian sekarang sah jadi suami dan istri."

"_Nami, aku sudah menemukannya."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Jawaban yang kau cari."_

"_Oh. Jadi apa jawabannya?"_

"_Kau."_

"_Hah? Aku?"_

"_Shishishi... iya. Itu kau, Nami."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Duh... kalau aku bilang itu kau ya kau. Jawaban yang aku dapatkan."_

"_..."_

"_OI NAMI! Na-mi~!*bletak* aduh... kenapa kau memukul kepalaku lagi? na..mi?"_

"_...kau... selalu saja seperti itu... Luffy..."_

"_Shishishishi... makasih Nami untuk selalu berada disisiku."_

"Shishishi..."

"Hm? Kenapa kau tertawa Luffy?"

"Soalnya aku untuk pertama kalinya berhasil memenangkanmu."

"*memerah*"

"Akhirnya kau kalah taruhan, Nami. Shishishi..."

"*muncul empat sudut siku-siku* kau ini... makanya kalau ngomong yang jelas dong! Aku kan jadi deg-degan tadi."

"_Luffy, kau belum pulang? Tumben... biasanya kau langsung kabur saat tahu Sanji-kun ingin bereksperimen dengan masakannya."_

"_Eh? Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi, Nami?"_

"_Kau kan ada disana saat kita membicarakannya. Ada apa denganmu? Tak seperti kau saja melupakan hal itu."_

"_Ya sudah... aku mau ke Sanji dulu."_

"_Ya... ya... sudah sana. Aku mau piket dulu."_

"_Nami?"_

"_Ya... kau belum pergi juga."_

"_Sampai jumpa, Nami."_

"_Ya ya, sudah sana. Kau menggangguku."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Nami, kau belum selesai juga piketnya? Nami?"_

"_Luffy!? sejak kapan kau disana? Aku kira kau ke Sanji."_

"_Aku sudah ke Sanji. Kau tak lihat perutku yang sudah menggembung ini."_

"_Oh... terus kenapa kau kesini? Kau kan ga ada jadwal piket."_

"_Aku mau pulang bareng denganmu. Ayo kita pulang, Nami."_

"_Luffy..."_

"_Ya."_

"_Apa kau pernah memikirkan tentang hidupmu, Luffy?"_

"_Shishishi... tidak."_

"_Aku juga tidak tahu. apa ya... aku juga tidak mengerti..."_

"_..."_

"_Tentang... semuanya... apa yang aku rasakan... perasaan ini... rasanya aneh..."_

"_Hmm... nanti saja pikirkan hal itu Nami. Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah lapar lagi nih."_

"_...ya sudahlah..."_

"_Aku juga tidak mengerti, Nami. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aku juga tidak tahu apa."_

**TAMAT**

*anggap saja di Wheatheria itu menggunakan bahasa inggris.

Halooo... balik lagi nih sama saya edogawa Luffy. sebenarnya ini fic lama tapi waktu pas mau nuangin idenya malah ga ada yang keluar jadi menguap begitu saja. ficnya berbeda dari ide aslinya. Awalnya fic ini tercipta ketika saya mengingat lirik Ed Sheeran – Perfect, tapi saya salah ingat lirik. Beautiful and sweet, ini lirik yang benar, yang saya ingat malah beautiful answer. Jadilah judul fic ini. Ide fic yang asli adalah percakapan Luffy dan Nami di ruangan kosong. Ada saat dimana keduanya hanya sendirian di ruang kosong itu melihat ke arah jendela, karena salah satu dari mereka tidak disana, lalu suatu saat Nami menanyakan sesuatu pada Luffy, aku jujur aja lupa apa yang ditanyakan Nami itu padahal itu hal yang pentingnya dari fic ini. Klimaks ide aslinya ketika semua flashback percakapan mereka di ruang kosong itu menjadi pengiring Nami berjalan menuju altar dimana dia dan Luffy menikah. Disitu Luffy mengatakan pada Nami kalo dia adalah jawaban terindahnya (beautiful answer).

Semoga saja ada yang membaca fic ini dan mereviewnya ya... hehehehe... makasih banget. dan terus terang saja, susah sekali membuat fic AU one piece itu hahahaha ya aku tidak terlalu percaya diri sebenernya... tapi kuharap ini tidak terlalu maksa ato terlalu OOC hehehe long live LuffyxNami ship!


End file.
